


Turn Off The Lights

by Soul4Sale



Series: Kirkwall University [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU - College AU, AU - Human AU, AU - Modern AU, M/M, Pillow Talk, Qunmance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was baffling to think that such a large man couldn’t reach something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Off The Lights

**Author's Note:**

> And yet another addition to this series. Eventually there will be a core story for it, I think. xD;

In his short time dating Aaron Scott, Saemus Dumar had seen the man stretch from the floor, arms straight, and be able to touch the ceiling. When he worked on his homework, his arm could reach off the desk, to pet his little lover’s head on the bed when his dreams made him whimper. Making dinner was no problem when you could nearly reach from one countertop to the other, that was for sure. 

Having bore witness to all of this, it was baffling to think that such a large man couldn’t reach something. Namely, the light switch.

They had spent the day moving around the room they shared, so that the bed was pressed against the wall that the light switch was on, so it would be easier to just go to sleep. Of course, in practice, it seemed that the plan had a slight problem. They hadn’t accounted for Saemus’ need to cuddle, and how much space he took, and also how Aaron loved to curl up around him until he was almost disappeared. His arm reached up for the switch, and fell short; much to his own surprise. He gulped a little, and the inky-haired male turned to look at him.

“I can’t reach.”

“What?”

“I can’t reach.”

The bed _couldn’t_ have been _that_ low, could it? 

“Why not?”

The look those amethyst eyes gave him nearly sent chills down his spine. When the elder gestured down between them, his eyes slowly followed, before he finally managed a soft, “ _Oh_.”

After some adjusting, Aaron managed to pull the switch down and the lights promptly died out so that all they could see was the outlines of objects on the desk from the moonlight spilling through the window. Curled back up and comfortable, Saemus was out like a light, and his lover wasn’t far behind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little thing based on something that happened with my boyfriend and I. xD I’ve been wanting to write this for days.


End file.
